The Price of Selflessness
by InvaderSpockX
Summary: Raph beats up Donnie and it sets up a chain of events that ends in a hospital bed. Cover by me, body by milk. R


Donnie honestly didn't remember it and Raph refused to tell. All anyone knew was that it happened. Mikey and Leo were playing video games when they heard the bang. They both bolted to the lab and expected to their smart brother on the floor with a glowing chemical surrounding him. Well, he was on the floor alright, but instead Raph was standing over him getting out of a daze. Mikey gasped at the scene. Leo immediately saw Raph's tightly clenched fists and the bruises all over his unconscious brother and knew what happened, he said in a low and shocked voice ,"_What did you do_?"

By the time Raph was fully listening Leo was ready to chop off his head. He knew that if anyone else had done this to Donatello he might as well be choosing a coffin. The first sentence he clearly heard was, "I can't believe you would do this the your own little brother!" He looked at Leo with a confused expression, "Wha?" It was then that his caught a glimpse at his brother. He knew he had busted him up pretty badly, Donnie didn't fight back. Hell, he doubted he even made any move to defend himself. "This literally disgusts me!" He looked at his one and only older brother. He did, indeed, look disgusted. "Hey, dude, you gonna help get this guy to his room or what?" Mikey made himself acknowledged .Leo nodded then slowly backed away from his other brother. It was only them when Raph fully released that he just beat up his weakest brother. "Oh my God."

After Leo had laid his little brother into his bed he called for Master Splinter. "Leonardo, Michelangelo, I wish to be alone with Donatello so that I may splint his arm." Mikey ran out as fast as he could but Leo looked at the his brother for a second before going off. As soon as he walked out and closed the door Leo ran at top speed to the kitchen and kicked over a chair. "What is wrong with him?!" Mikey face planted onto the couch and sighed "I dunno know, man. I really do not know. " Leo sat next to Mikey, "I mean, there is nothing you people could say that would make me literally beat you unconscious " Mikey remembered his job as comic relief and smiled, "Nothing, huh?" Leo looked up to see his youngest brother staring directly at him, not blinking, from three centimeters away. "Blaaaahhhh!" Leo jumped back, "DUDE!" Leo pushed Mikey over. He tapped head and put on a mock wondering look, "Hm, still awake I guess your right." "Whatever." Leo was only half listening. Donnie couldn't have said something that bad. Wait, why was Raph in Donnie's lab in the first place? Didn't matter. The point was he did and that was Donnie had been the worst. Leo knew his arm was at least fractured. He could almost hear bone crack. He shuddered and Mikey shook him a bit, "Hey, dude, are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine."

He looked behind him and narrowed his eyes, "Where's Raph? He should have come out of the lab by now." Mikey rolled his eyes, "Do you really want to see him?" "Good point" Leo flopped onto the couch, he was Mikey turned on the television_ "Now for the three hour SpaceHeroes Marathon!" _Leo leaned forward and smiled Mikey leaned back, he was pretty indifferent to this show. Pretty soon they'd lost track of time. In the three hours they heard about neither Donnie nor Raph, just Captain Kir- I mean, Ryan.

The only thing that stopped them was when they heard a different title sequence. It was Invader Zim, Donnie's favorite show. Mikey quietly turned off the TV. "Um..." He coughed "yeah." Leo looked at the clock. "Aw shit, Mikey it's 5:30!" Mikey looked up with wide eyes, "Then what happened to Donnie?" They froze for a second, then ran down the hall.

Their injured brother's door was closed but the cause stood outside, impatiently waiting for the door to open. Leo stopped and looked at Raph momentarily. Then he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and a death glare. Mikey stood there and put his head down. Raph kept angrily staring at door, tensed. Mikey, of course, was the one to break the silence, "So, um, how about that weather?" But, along with breaking the silence, Mikey also broke the older two brothers' respect for one another. "What's your problem?" "My problem? You just beat up your brother!" Raph growled, "It was an accident!" Leo scoffed, "Some accident! The guy had bruises everywhere and a sprained ankle!" Raph would not back down even though he knew Leo was right, "I didn't mean to hurt him!" Leo, unfortunately for Raph, knew he right. "Well, whether you meant to or not, you did, and you can't lie about that!" Raph threw his hands back and got right up in Leo's face, "I never did! It was me, you happy?" Leo was all to used to Raph's yelling, "No, but are you? Donnie. Was. Unconscious! You knocked him out, Raphael." Raph clenched his teeth and looked away. He wasn't exactly sure what he did to his brother and how long it would take him to get better. Donnie was always the first one out in one on one and Raph usually last, he was smarter but not stronger by a long shot. So he couldn't have made a good mark. "Why did you do it Raph?" He looked up at his older brother. "Or at least I HOPE you had a motive." He was never going to be a better older brother than Leo. He had been a good brother to him, Mikey, and Donnie. Hehadn't really thought that he was also a big brother. It was almost sickening how much better he was. Sensei opened the door. "Donatello is awake. You may visit him, but only one at a time." He walked a little, "I would like to speak with you afterward, Raphael."

By unspoken agreement Leo went first. He didn't go in to his second little brother's room much. It was mostly empty because he kept most stuff in his lab. There was computer and desk though. Donnie was sitting up on his bed. Leo pulled up his desk chair to sit on. Donnie smiled, "I figured you would be first." Leo gave a look "Why?" "Because you have to be first at everything." He laughed for second but then he gritted his teeth. Pain. Leo looked at the genius. His arm was in a sling and his ankle was in a medical boot. He bruises everywhere, including a rather large one on his forehead. "It really hurts when you poke it." Donnie poked his bruise, cringed, and then laughed. "Don't do that. It's weird." Leo didn't like it whe his brothers enjoyed their own suffering." I can't believe Raph did that!" Donnie looked at him skeptically," You aren't giving him hard time are you? That would kind rude." Leo's jaw dropped wide open. "You're kidding me, right?" "No, whatever I did I must have done something bad so I wouldn't like anyone else teasing him." Leo gave an odd face, "Whatever you did? You mean you can't remember why he did, um," he gestured toward him, "uh, this?" Donnie looked down and mumbled, "Yeah, those last few minutes are kind of a blank. OH! YOU NEED TO CHECK ON MY MUTAGEN EXPERIMENT!" Leo jump three feet. He quickly ran straight out of the room.

Next was Mikey. "Hey dude! How's it going?" "Hm, I was pretty sure my condition was knowledge by now" Mikey was Donnie's closest brother. Probably because they where the "A-" team and because of Mikey's wide sense of humor and Donnie's twisted, confusing, demented one. "I believe you were hit by a ball of pure rage, D" Donatello smiled and resisted the urge to poke his bruise. "I wouldn't be surprised." Mikey sat beside him, "Because he beat you pretty badly I made you this!" Mikey held out a large string of taffy. He wasn't normally allow to have any because Donnie still got really bad sugar rushes. "Mikey, this is blue raspberry taffy. I'm not dying!" Mikey smiled, "Well, take it anyway!" Donnie had a look of pure gratitude when he took the candy. Now Mikey wanted to go and punch Raph in face! It was messed up in the first place but seeing his brother made it just push-him-into-a-volcano horrible. Okay, maybe not that bad but... "Mikey!" Donnie waved his free hand in his only little brother's face. "Earth to Michelangelo!" "Oh" He shook his head. "I guess I'll be leaving then." He started out but stopped, "Raph's next, are you sure you want to... " "It's fine, send him in. "

It took five minutes for Raph to actually walk through to door. At first all he could do was stare at his immediate younger brother. The sling, the boot, the bruises. It was hard to believe that Raph was actually the one who did this. "Um, hey" Donnie motioned for Raph to sit down. "Sup?" Once Raph sat Donnie looked at him, "You jerk." He said and laughed. The purple banded turtle's laugh was cut short by pain in his leg. Raph mentally beat himself into the ground. "Um so how are doing?" "Fine. I guess" Hm, he had expected sarcasm. A trait all smart people have. Donnie was staring into space. This conversation was awkward, even for him. Talking to Raph had been harder than he thought it would. Not that he conversation was ever his strong suit. Raph began looking at the ground. Donnie's floor was one of two rooms that were painted. At first you would think it was black, but if you look closely you'd notice it was actually a very dark green. He continued staring at it until it felt like a long length of time passed "Um, I guess I'll go now" Donnie came back, "Uh, yeah have, um, fun with your life." Raph quickly walked out, eager to leave. As soon as he left, Donnie touched his bruise and giggled.

Walking through the hallway, he was trying to avoid the inevitable. But it was hard to ignore a talking to with your sensei. "Raphael!" "Ugggggg. Here we go." He walked into the dojo and saw Master Splinter awaited him. He kneeled, like always. "Raphael, I am not going to lecture you. " _Yeah, that's what people who are about to lecture you say_. "But I am going to remind you of what you have done. You harmed one of your brother." "I did do that, Master Splinter." "Yes." He looked down at his son, "now, I asked you, Why?" Raph didn't answer, instead he turned his head away. "Raphael" The Master sat cross legged next to his son. "Donatello woke around two and a half hours ago." Raph finally looked at him. "You and your brothers took an hour visiting him. Donatello awoke crying. " he bit his lip and stared down. "It took an hour to ,get him calmed down and another half to find the painkillers." "Wh-" Raph shuddered,"Why couldn't you find them?" He was holding back tears. He never meant to do this. "Your brother is very secretive. He didn't exactly hide them in plain-sight" That was Donnie for you. Hiding painkillers like murder weapon. He didn't like his privacy, he LOVED it. "You are dismissed Raphael." he stood up and bowed. Raph almost wanted to keep talking with Master Splinter. It would save him from his older brother.

**I've had this idea for long time and I'm finally writing it! It will be awhile until I can update. R&R. InvaderSpockX over.**


End file.
